Una noche de fiesta
by LizaNny
Summary: Pepito invita a Squee a una fiesta en un centro nocturno, pero el ojiazul no sabe beber. SLASH en su máxima expresión ..


**Squee! y personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Slave Labor Graphics (SLG).**

**-.-.-.-**

Mmm… está bien, andaba revisando mis cuadernos y me encontré con este fic del año pasado, es un… bueno, ya lo leerán ¬w¬.

Sin mucho mas que decir, vamos por las advertencias.

**Advertencias:**

**-**OoC

-** (**chico x chico**)**

**-**AU (Universo Alterno)

**Edad Todd**: 17

**Edad Pepito**: 18

* * *

**Una noche de fiesta**

-**R**ápido Todd, se hará tarde- Pepito había llegado a tiempo por el ojos cielo, desafortunadamente el mencionado estaba aun decidiendo que ropa usaría

-No encuentro nada que vaya acorde con el lugar- dijo el menor desde su habitación

-No importa, es un centro nocturno, no hay demasiado problema- se encaminó a con su amigo, él lo había estado esperando en la sala por un largo rato- ¿qué decidiste?- se quedó en silencio al mirar que estaba con medio cuerpo dentro del armario

-Es que no, no me decido por nada- dijo Todd- por mas que busco no hay nada que pueda usar- intentó salir en varias ocasiones- ¿me ayudas?- dijo nervioso

-Oh por favor- se acercó a él y lo tomó de la cintura, lo haló hacia atrás y logró sacarlo- hay un montón de ropa ahí, todo se te ve bien por mas fea que esté la ropa- dijo con fastidio

-Gracias eh- se cruzó de brazos al ver que Pepito hurgaba en su guardarropa

-Creo que esto está bien- sacó algo de ropa- ponte eso, te peinas y te haces lo que sea necesario y nos largamos de aquí- se encaminó a la sala de nuevo

Todd miró con un tanto de molestia a su amigo, al verlo salir regresó su mirada a lo que le habían elegido, notó que no estaba tan mal y se colocó la ropa; unos jeans morados ajustados, una camiseta azul oscuro sin estampado y encima una sudadera roja estampada con una carita seria en el pecho, las mangas eran bastante amplias y holgadas, pero eran detenidas por el elástico que se ajustaba a la mitad de la mano de Todd, haciendo que le lucieran un poco mas grandes, además de que tenían unas rayas negras; la sudadera también era un poco holgada de abajo pero igual era sostenida por el elástico grueso y negro, una bolsa al frente negra también; se colocó sus botas negras que tenían puntas de metal y correas, cortesía de su vecino.

-¡Rápido Todd!- volvió a apresurar el anticristo

-¡Sí!, ¡Espera que ya salgo!- fue hacia el baño y se peinó, algo de loción y salió finalmente después de tomar su teléfono celular y guardarlo en la bolsa de su pantalón- estoy listo- sonrió al ver a su amigo

-Tanto problema para eso, ¿qué tanto tardé en encontrarlo?, realmente nada y fue algo que compraste en una barata- dijo sin importarle

-Ya, vale, una disculpa- dijo con un poco de fastidio, realmente también le molestaba que su amigo lo presionara demasiado

-Sí, como sea, vámonos ya- se dirigió a la puerta y salió

El moreno tomó sus llaves y salió tras él.

Llegaron al centro nocturno, al llegar de inmediato los dejaron pasar.

-¿Porqué nos dejaron pasar sin pagar?- preguntó con duda el ojos cielo

-Bueno, en gran parte este lugar tiene éxito gracias a mi papá, ¿que esperabas?, ¿Qué le cobrasen al hijo de la persona que te está dando todo?- se sentó en la barra

-Oh bueno, solo era una duda- se sentó a su lado

-Me tomaré unas cuantas bebidas, pero aunque bebiera mucho podría mantenerme sobrio- dijo el ojirojo y tomó una cerveza

-Yo…- miró con duda la bebida que le ofrecían- solo algunas dos y ya- sonrió nervioso y la tomó, comenzó a beberla despacio

-Bien, pero no quiero que tomes demasiado Todd…- giró su rostro para con el mencionado, ya estaba tomando otra

~ Algunas horas después ~

-Ey Todd, deja ya eso- le quitó una margarita de la mano- mira como estás- dijo molesto

-Vamos, solo me divierto, en primer lugar recuerda que tu me invitaste aquí, así que no te quejes- tomó un pequeño vaso tequilero de la barra- dame otro- pidió, de inmediato se lo sirvieron, lo bebió y enseguida chupó un limón, se quejó un poco- esto está fuerte- se rió un poco

Pepito tan solo lo observó, un shot tras otro; había dejado de divertirse por quedarse con su amigo, necesitaba cuidarlo ya que de esa forma era bastante vulnerable a que le quisieran hacer 'maldades'.

-¿Sabes qué?, vámonos, ya- comenzó a halarlo del brazo

-Me quiero quedar- se movía de forma torpe

**-¡**No!- dijo molesto- Diablos Todd…- lo ayudó a salir- ¿porqué bebiste demasiado?

-Miro cerdos voladores…- rió tontamente- regresemos a la fiesta…- miró a Pepito- aun estoy bien…

-No regresaremos- dijo molesto- Ay no… no vomites…- solo se quedó en silencio- olvídalo- dijo con fastidio- vamos, sube- le ayudó a subir a la camioneta, cerró la puerta y subió él- te llevaré a tu departamento y te juro que te voy a meter al agua helada- comenzó a conducir

Después de manejar por un rato llegaron al complejo de departamentos en el que el menor vivía.

-Ya estás en casa, bájate- Pepito bajó de la camioneta

El ojos cielo intentó abrir la puerta de la camioneta, cuando lo logró dio un paso en falso y cayó al piso.

-El techo es bonito hehehe…- rió un poco

-Por mi padre…- se acercó a él y lo levantó, cerró la puerta y le colocó la alarma a la camioneta, comenzó a ayudarle a caminar

-Oye Pepito… ¿la luna está muy lejos?- Todd cada vez sacaba preguntas mas tontas y comentarios mas incoherentes

-No sé Todd, creo, no, está muy lejos definitivamente- tomó el elevador y presionó el botón

Squee comenzó a tararear una canción, el anticristo logró soportarlo hasta llegar al piso.

-Te sacaré las llaves del bolsillo- dijo y metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos traseros- no están- buscó en el otro y terminó por buscar en los delanteros

-Gh…- soltó un pequeño gemido

-L-las encontré…- le había encantado ese pequeño sonido; metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

Hizo que el ojiazul entrase primero y cerró la puerta de nuevo, se giró para ver donde estaba.

-¿Todd?- no lo encontró, se adentró mas y lo miró tumbado en el sillón- ¿duermes?- no obtuvo respuesta- te ves tan tranquilo así…- se le subió encima y le acarició el pecho por encima de la ropa, presionó una de sus tetillas

-Ah…- un suave gemido no se hizo esperar y un sonrojo mas prominente en su rostro

-¡No!, mientras él esté así no puedo- cargó a Todd y lo llevó hasta el cuarto de baño, lo metió a la bañera y abrió el agua helada; solo lo escuchó gritar, su burla no se hizo esperar- Te dije que te daría un baño con agua helada- se cruzó de brazos

-Tú…- lo miró un tanto molesto y lo tomó del brazo- ¡a la bañera!- gritó y lo haló, logró hacer que se metiera- venganza…- comenzó a reír un poco

-¿A sí?- lo acorraló en una esquina- yo estaba esperando a que despertases- sonrió lascivamente

El ojos cielo sintió como su cuerpo era atravesado por pequeñas descargas eléctricas que lo hacían estremecer, de su boca salieron gemidos, estaba demasiado sonrojado, pronto se sintió en los aires, tan solo arqueó su espalda, estaba realmente excitado.

-Pepito…- gimió el nombre de su amigo

-Dime- sonrió al verlo llegar casi al límite

-Sólo… házmelo- fue todo lo que pudo decir, el resto solo fueron gemidos bastante fuertes

-Ya que tu me lo pides…- Pepito de nuevo lo bajó y lo desnudó, lo recargó en la pared

De inmediato lo acomodó hizo que la pierna izquierda del menor rodeara su cintura, mientras que la otra la dejó apoyada en el piso de la bañera; Pepito comenzó a masturbar a su amigo al mismo tiempo en el que entraba; a Todd le fue imposible no gemir.

Cada estocada lo hacía gemir mas y mas, éstas cada vez iban aumentando su velocidad y poco a poco eran mas profundas.

Para el anticristo aquellos sonidos provenientes de la boca de su compañero eran simplemente encantadores, le encantaba mirarlo así, sonrojado, avergonzado, jadeando y pidiendo mas; se acercó a su rostro y lo besó en los labios, haciendo que ahora los gemidos de ambos se ahogaran en la boca del contrario.

Todd sentía que su cuerpo era invadido por pequeñas descargas eléctricas que le recorrían la espalda y prácticamente todo el cuerpo, esto lo hacía estremecerse aun más.

Pasaron así unos instantes más para después cambiar de posición, Pepito se sentó en el piso de la bañera y se recargó en la pared de ésta; el ojos cielo se colocó encima y ahora el comenzó a llevar el ritmo, de rápido a lento y viceversa de forma repentina.

Después de probar el Kamasutra, o por lo menos algunas de sus posiciones; y de intercambiar el lugar de pasivo a activo y viceversa, ambos regresaron a la posición inicial, por lo que ahora podían mirar sus rostros y sentir la calidez de sus alientos.

-Pepito… voy… a…- el moreno hablaba de forma entrecortada, su respiración era agitada, definitivamente estaba por terminar

-Tú… solo hazlo…- dijo con dificultad también y clavó sus garras en las piernas de Todd

Squee se aferró con fuerza a la espalda del contrario, se miraron fijamente y se besaron, con ese último beso ambos terminaron llegando así al clímax en medio de un gemido alto proveniente de la boca de ambos.

En medio de su respiración agitada se recuperaron, Pepito salió del menor, salió y tomó una toalla, regreso y cubrió a Todd, lo cargó y lo llevó hasta la habitación, lo recostó.

-Ven a dormir conmigo- Todd puso cara de inocente

-Lo iba a hacer de todas formas- se acostó también y abrazó al ojiazul

-Me pondré bebido mas seguido- se acurrucó en el pecho de Pepito- para hacer esto igual, seguido- sonrió ligeramente y cerró sus ojos

-No te dejaré que vuelvas a beber- dijo con fastidio

-Oye…- lo siguiente fue un suave gemido- ¿q..qué haces?- dijo al mirar que el anticristo lo masturbaba

-No te dejaré beber, pero si vamos a hacer esto mas seguido- mordió el cuello del menor

El moreno solo se dejó llevar nuevamente.

Todd abrió los ojos, su cuerpo le dolía al igual que la cabeza, sentía que no podría caminar; miró la habitación, toda estaba hecha un desorden, probablemente habían estado tan intensos la noche anterior que quizá habían rodado por las paredes como otras veces ya que eso era habitual con Pepito; le restó importancia al asunto y se acurrucó mas con su acompañante y regresó a dormir.

-_ 'Nota mental: dejar que Todd se ponga borracho otra vez'_- pensó el ojirojo

**~-~-O-~-~**

**¿Y que tal?**

Les gustó porque a mi sí eh xD

Realmente mi galería ya se merecía un fic PepSquee, muchos ExN y ninguno de esta pareja ¬¬..

Realmente se me hizo divertido este fic, ¿quién se imaginaría a Todd borracho?, bueno, pues ya saben no, yo y mis ocurrencias; y eso de rodar por las paredes, ¿han visto Sombras Tenebrosas de Tim Burton?, bueno, de ahí saqué la idea, donde Barnabas y Angelique ruedan por las paredes y dejan un desastre xD

Como sea, espero les haya gustado; favoritos y comentarios por favor ^^

Si quieren mas PepSquee o mas ExN nada más me avisan y pongo a trabajar el hámster XD

_**L. N.**_

_**Escrito: **__**29.10.12**_

_**Publicado: **__**3.2.13**_


End file.
